The Air of Change
by WailFin
Summary: The year of 1994-1995 holds a lot of changes for the students at Hogwarts. The arrival of the Tri-Wizard Tournament is only one. No pairings yet.
1. Prologue

Title: Prologue

Author: WailFin

Fandom: Harry Potter

Rating: Teen (may change)

Pairing: to be announced

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in the following story as of yet, if this changes I'll let you guys know. The world of Harry Potter was created by J.K. Rowling, I'm just using it to dabble in. Everything you recognize belongs to the Queen.

**AN: So, I've lost motivation for all previous stories currently, but I may potentially go back to rewriting them as I go on, especially if I really take to this writing thing. I've recently (finally) finished high school, so for a couple months I have a whole lot of nothing on my schedule, and have decided to try and write fanfiction for that spans of time. Any and all support would be wonderful!**

**This idea has been rolling around in my head for YEARS now, but I've not had the motivation to start writing. Thanks for reading, and enjoy the story!**

The elder man looks up from his desk as a knock resonates through the study; his glasses perched on the end of his crooked nose like usual. He stares at the door for a second, having just been brought out from his inner thoughts. "Come in." The old man chimes in, just loud enough to be heard on the other side of the door. Less than a second later the door swings open and in glides Minerva. He raises a lone eyebrow at her, but motions for the woman to take a seat.

She allows herself to do so, and starts to fumble with her hands, showing nervousness not common to those of her upbringing. Taking note of her fumbling hands, Dumbledore hides a small smile behind his own.

"I..." She hesitates for a split second, then allows her eyes to meet his blue ones. "I think we sort too early. It's easy to see there's conflict between our school houses," she stops talking for a second before straightening her spine and raising her shoulders, gaining the confidence required to continue full force.

"This next year is based on promoting inter-school unity. We're supposed to show that we're a top tier wizarding academy now that Beauxbatons and Drumstrang are here. That won't bode well when they realize we're not as perfect as we're said to be!" The more she spoke, the more confident she became and the easier it was to finish on a high note. Her confidence brought out a certain type of poise, only known to Minerva McGonagall.

Dumbledore gives her a small, yet curious smile, the suggestion by Minerva having been playing on his mind for many years now. With Harry Potter changing everything over the past few years, it was time for the faculty to make some changes of their own.

"Brilliant idea, Minerva. We'll start writing up letters..." he stops speaking for a second as his eyes raise to the Sorting Hat. "And what do you think?"

The Sorting Hat says nothing to the man, but thinks about those students who he had trouble placing the first time around. It was certain that things would have changed over the course of their education.

Dumbledore simply nods at the Hat, knowing full well what would become of this year. Many changes would take place in the comings months, and the thought of seeing them transpire pleased him greatly.

He reaches down into a drawer of his desk and starts writing the letter that would be sent out to every student in the following weeks.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

All was not alright in the Malfoy house. As had every other family with students in Hogwarts, they had received a letter from Professor McGonagall only hours earlier. The contents of the letter was more than just the usual supply list. Draco and his mother were both sitting at their dining table reading over the letter once more, while Draco's father was in his study sending owls off to other parents, eager to find out what exactly would be happening at Hogwarts the following year.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy, _

_This upcoming year at Hogwarts is going to be very different. When the students arrive at Hogwarts, all fourth years and up will proceed to the Great Hall after the other students, including the first years to be resorted. _

_In the upcoming year, Professor Dumbledore and I believe that dire circumstances have arose, requiring Hogwarts to be a changed school._

_Also enclosed in the envelope is your supply list for this year. We hope to see you on September first. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Minerva McGonagall. _

Draco threw the letter down on the table, and looked up to his mother. "I'll still be in Slytherin, right? I don't think I could handle being with those blood traitors or mudbloods." He said with a sneer on his face.

His mother looked at him sharply, "Don't call them that. They will potentially be your fellow housemates, and if I hear that you do them harm, there will be great consequences. The last thing we need is you getting expelled. You know full well that Drumstrang isn't accepting students this year."

Draco's eyes narrowed at the Malfoy Matriarch, not expecting the harshness she spoke to him with. After staring at her for a few seconds he lowers his eyes, looking back down at the letter, a solemn expression on his face. "Yes, mother." He forced out, clearly unhappy with the circumstances unfolding. He reaches down for a piece of toast and shoves it in his mouth, refraining from saying anything else on the subject.

Meanwhile, at the Granger household, Hermione was excited. "Oh mother, this is great news. I love being in Gryffindor, but I want to have fellow housemates who are as serious about school work as I am!" The young girl's only thought was about how she would likely end up in Ravenclaw, based on her studious efforts, not giving either of the other houses a though.

Mrs. Granger just smiled at her daughter and continued slowly brushing her hair. "Are you ready to see Ron tomorrow? I'm curious as to what he and his family thinks about this resorting business. They do have quite a few children in upper years, don't they love?" Hermione just nods, mildly curious if any of the other Weasley children would end up in different houses. Although they had always been in Gryffindor, by Professor McGonagall's letter, it seemed as if the Sorting Hat would be changing things.

"I'm not sure, mum. The Weasley's belong in Gryffindor, but I don't think that's what Professor Dumbledore or McGonagall want," the young girl murmured quietly. "Do you think I'll make new friends, assuming we end up in different houses?"

Mrs. Granger stopped brushing her daughter's hair and replied quite sternly, "Stop thinking that way right now, Hermione Jean Granger. You're a wonderful young woman and I'm sure you'll make tons of friends, and remember, if Ron and Harry are your real friends, they'll stick by you no matter where you end up." Hermione just nods, then straightens her head, giving her mother a signal to continue brushing.

The older Granger woman sighs quietly, but relents and begins brushing her daughter's hair once more.

The Weasley household was full of chaos. The twins were hoping to switch houses, eager to cause mischief under the eye of someone other than Professor McGonagall. Percy remained silent on the subject, instead choosing to face the next adventure head-on. He knew that there would be no use fighting about it.

Ron Weasley was mildly disgusted at the idea, knowing full well how likely it'd be for him to cross paths more frequently with an ex-Slytherin. The only one extremely upset about this entire situation was young Ginny Weasley, knowing that she was a single year too young to partake in the sorting. The Weasley Matriarch spent hours consoling her only daughter, whispering about how if the re-sorting was successful this year, Ginny would be re-sorted the following year. 

All of the previously sorted Hogwarts students were confused, yet most of them, aside from the Slytherins, were excited for an opportunity to see if they had changed during their years at Hogwarts. It had been quite common for them to question why they remained in the same house all throughout their school-life. People changed often, and who someone was at 11 was not necessarily who they'd be at 15. Life experiences were known to change someone.

Most students were eager to see if they still fit their household values. Many of them failed to think about how their year would end up should they be sorted into another house. Students would be away from their friends, they would have new housemates and Heads. Each house had a different restriction from one to another, which would lead to a very difficult year if they didn't take to it well.

**A/N: Alright! Here's the second chapter! I hope some of you are actually reading this, but who knows. o: I'm looking for a beta! (I've realized I'm not as great as I always thought I was, and it's difficult to beta your own stuff, even if you're usually a beta.)**

**Also, if someone were to be interested in being a person I could bounce ideas off of and discuss potential storylines with (would have to be available to me on Skype or email) that would be great! Feel free to PM me! **


End file.
